


Tricky

by CIRaccon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2020, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CIRaccon/pseuds/CIRaccon
Summary: Hook discovers something on the blasted computer.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Tricky

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble for my first International Fanworks Day ^^

Staring at the screen in front of him, Hook muttered: “Move mouse thingy to white space, then click.” He followed his own advice – apparently he did something wrong, because a menu popped up – and yelled: “Bloody hell. Swan?”

The sound of streaming water made him curse again. She was in the shower. How was he ever going to fit into this world if he couldn’t even operate one bloody computer? If it wasn’t for Emma, he wouldn’t even try.

He looked at the mouse under his hand, pressed the other button and exhaled when the gray square disappeared from view. Now, typing.

At long last, he finally managed to type in his request, all the while damning the creator of the board of keys for inserting the letters out of order. When he pressed the big enter-button, he sat back. This part promised to be easy.

He should have known better.

After reading for about ten minutes, he gave up. Emma would probably find it within seconds, he would wait for her. He moved the pointy thingy to the top-right corner, about to click on the little x, when a thought popped into his mind. Something Emma had said a long time ago. Something about perms? Hook was a well known figure in this world. What had Emma thought he looked like before she met him?

The search engine was very willing to accommodate him, but when Hook saw the pictures, his face contorted. Horrified he clicked the first one. That … was absolutely nothing even remotely like him.

His eyes scanned the line of tiny pictures on top of the page. The names he recognized, yet the images… He shuddered.

Until his gaze encountered himself. His eyes widened. Now that was more like it. With a smirk, he clicked on the icon. Yes, there was the handsome devil he saw in the mirror every day. So, what did this world has to say about him? He clicked a random picture and was rewarded with a slightly bigger photo.

He scrunched his eyes, would they have pictures of Emma as well? Not that she was as famous as he was, but she had done her fair share of heroism. It would only be right.

He moved the mouse thingy back to the top white typing space. He didn’t bother to delete his own name and typed Emma’s next.

The first hit showed a wiki. He knew that word. Just a lot of information about … Captain Swan? Well, that was new. When the bloody hell was she ever a captain?

The next hit he clicked. It said Killian Jones/ Emma Swan. The link took him to a new website. That was normal, he’d learned that much.

“Archive of Our Own”, he read the red letters in the top-left corner. He shrugged and read on.

1 - 20 of 10149 Works? What the blazes did that mean?

On top of the mouse there was a rubbery wheel, if he moved it, the site moved as well. So he moved it. Down, down, down. Were those stories?

Immediately his hairs stood on end. Were those more of those untold stories? Didn’t they deal with that land already? He clicked a random one and began to read.

\---

“Killian, what’re your doing? Hey, your ears are red.”

With a jolt he sat upright. How long had he been reading this stuff? He had met his other self from the land of Untold Stories, but this seemed to be different. Some things were the same. They really had been to Neverland together, shared their first kiss there, but nothing more. Not this … this steamy …

“Oh, you’ve found fanfiction of us. That is so cool. Did you find a nice one?”

Emma moved the office chair back to sit on his lap, like she had done a dozen times before. Only this time he halted her.

“Eh… you can read it. I ehm…” He quickly got up, grabbing the first thing that he could to cover up the bulge in his pants.

Trying to keep a roguish smile on his face, he mumbled: “I need a shower as well. You go ahead, I’ll eh… see you after.”

He managed to reach the stairs without facing Emma and ran up taking it two steps at a time. This world was a whole lot trickier than he first thought.


End file.
